


Expectations vs. Reality

by szczepter



Series: Awkward Teens [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first times and failed sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/gifts).



> For Wiktoria, because we seem to be on the same page when it comes to kurobas boys and their awkward first sex escapades hehe. And she seemed to like my previous fic, so this one is for her. Also, I really do hope she will draw those comics she was talking about on twitter.

Kagami had the full intention of returning to that talk. He really did. It wasn’t like he didn’t thought about…stuff. More specifically stuff involving him and Kuroko and his bed. Or the couch. Or whatever other setting his teenage, hormonal brain was willing to supply when he wasn’t thinking about school or practice.

He really wanted to get back to that conversation. But it was then, when the exam season decided to roll in and screw all his attempts. His life suddenly became school, and exams and more school and grueling practice after grueling practice and back to school and exams.

So any attempt where he might have wanted to sneak out with Kuroko to talk or do something more were always sabotaged with the enormous amount of work they were assigned every day. And he had to at least keep his grades stable not to be benched from the team. If both Kuroko and basketball were taken away from him and only dull schoolwork left, he would go crazy.

Thank god he only went half crazy.

Not to mention that Kuroko, the jerk, decided not to come to Kagami’s apartment for some time. He claimed Kagami kept distracting him and he needed peace and quiet to study for once. Fair enough. He decided to try at school. All he wanted was to talk after all.

Which turned out to be crazy difficult, even though they saw each other every day, walked together to  _and_ from school, and Kuroko freaking  _sat_  behind him. And yet he couldn’t find a good moment to come up to the boy and bring up the topic which hung between them, unspoken since the moment Kuroko brought it up.

It was always at the back of his head now.

_Sex._

No, instead they spend their breaks in silence, which was at least comfortable thank god. Kagami didn’t mind. It was actually pretty nice. Just being near each other and not trying to complicate everything with words. Kagami liked that about Kuroko, that he always knew when to speak, but he also knew when to keep quiet.

Plus, for the past month, Kagami was super exhausted every day and he didn’t really wanted to wreck his brain and think about all the appropriate words.

So the silent breaks weren’t the problem actually.

The lack of  _physical contact_  was a problem.

Kuroko would at most kiss him. And not particularly long either. And maybe hug him.

But after sometime, Kagami stopped being annoyed at the boy when he saw his hunched shoulders or the bags under his eyes.

It didn’t mean that he still wasn’t on the edge.

By the end of the month Kagami completely forgot about what he wanted to talk to Kuroko in the first place. He just wanted to sleep. And sleeping together didn’t sound half bad either.

So when the last exam ended and practice was over for the day, Kagami suddenly realized it was Friday. They were the last ones to walk out of the school, having been assigned cleaning and locking up the gym. They walked in silence, Kagami lagged a bit behind Kuroko.

When they exited the gate and took a turn Kagami suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the sleeve, spun him around and captured his mouth in a sudden kiss.

Kuroko gasped, surprised at first, and Kagami fully expected to be pushed away. Kuroko, however, grabbed his face and angled it the way he wanted. Kagami hummed pleased and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist gathering him close.

They broke away and Kagami touched their foreheads together.

"Someone will see." Kuroko chided and Kagami almost laughed, because those were the first words Kuroko spoke to him that day, besides ‘good morning’ and ‘I’m going to the toilet’. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

"I don’t see you struggling to get out." He said and rubbed their noses together. Kuroko rubbed back and leaned for another kiss this time too short for Kagami’s liking. And this time Kuroko really did tried to slip out of Kagami’s arms.

"Hey, wait. Can you come over today?" Kagami blurted suddenly. Kuroko stopped his struggling and looked at the taller boy.

"It’s Friday. You can stay the night. Can you?" Kagami was pretty sure his voice was pathetically pleading. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck.

"Hm. I don’t have my pajamas."

"I’ll lend you a shirt." There was a short pause before Kuroko nodded and again rubbed their noses.

"Is my toothbrush still there?"

"Of course." Kagami scoffed. "So? Can you?" Kuroko smiled and reached into his bag for his phone.

* * *

 

They had spaghetti for dinner because Kuroko insisted. The boy actually asked for seconds this time which made Kagami double take in disbelief. After that, they played a video game and caught a game on sports channel. When a movie started Kagami went to take a shower and when he came back he switched to the news.

"Go take a bath." He said and pushed his t-shirt and a towel in Kuroko’s hands. Kuroko nodded and went to do as he was told.

When he came back, Kagami was slouched on the couch, his traditional stretching and weight lifting routine forgotten. Kuroko crawled next to him and nudged Kagami to move. Kagami barely gave a grunt of acknowledgment and raised his arm so Kuroko could snuggle next to him.

And when Kagami felt Kuroko’s head slump on his shoulder and the boy yawned he turned off the TV.

"Bed." He nudged Kuroko who just nodded numbly and stood up. Kagami kept nudging him until they both arrived at in his bedroom.

"Do you want the wall or-?" Kuroko shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It’s fine." He said and yawned again. Kagami shrugged and got under the covers. He intended to fall asleep immediately, but when Kuroko turned to face him, his warm breath on Kagami’s face he suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk about with Kuroko.

He also realized that it was the first time they shared his bed.

They did often nap on the couch or even on the floor with some pillows, but they never actually shared Kagami’s bed.

Taking a nervous breath he tried to calm himself. Kuroko squirmed under the cool covers and snuggled into his pillow. He sighed a few times clearly displeased.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

"I can’t sleep." Kuroko mumbled into the pillow. Kagami raised an eyebrow at that. Just moments before he was falling asleep while sitting.

"Aren’t you tired?" Kagami said and something made him lift his hand and brush stray hair from Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko shook his head and yawned.

"I am. Very."

"Then?" Kuroko shrugged. "I’m sure that I will fall asleep if Kagami-kun gives me a goodnight kiss." Kagami paused at that and then rolled his eyes. He shifted so he could lean and brush their mouths. Kuroko kissed softly back and then Kagami felt something in his gut.

It was that familiar heat he sometimes felt when he was overflowing with angry frustration or…different frustration. Kagami always told himself that it was normal. He was, after all young and full of energy and he damn well knew he was hot blooded.

Sometimes though it was difficult not getting self-conscious whenever he saw Kuroko and how stoic and composed he always seemed to be. And there wasn’t any nice or not awkward way of asking about this was there?  _Hey do you by any chance jerk off to thoughts of me as often as I do to you?_

Nope, not gonna happen.

What did happen however was that Kuroko moved and Kagami moved and their mouths were slotted again and this time Kagami gave in to his gut and rolled on top of Kuroko. There was some shuffling because Kuroko’s legs suddenly were tangled in the covers, and in an attempt of freeing them he almost kicked Kagami in the stomach with his knee.

"Sorry." Kuroko mumbled between kisses and then his legs spread and Kagami found himself in the best of places, maybe aside the court in the middle of a heated game.

He grunted and grind against Kuroko and, yep he was definitely interested. Kuroko moaned when Kagami’s lips slid lower and laid uncoordinated kisses on Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko’s hand which was tangled in Kagami’s hair gripped it weakly and he tried to push his hips up.

"Shit, Kuroko." Kagami breathed and bit Kuroko’s neck too hard." The boy hissed in mild pain.

"That hurt." He mumbled and then moaned again.

"Sorr- _ah_.” Kagami grunted again and rutted more forcefully. In his lust filled brain it occurred to him that he might have been going too fast so he tried to slow his movements down. Which resulted in him rubbing himself particularly slowly against Kuroko’s thigh and coming with a startled grunt.

Kagami stirred. The only sound in the room his heavy breathing.

 _Ohmygodwhy_. He realized in mortification, what just occurred. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. What was it? Three minutes? Two?

He fully expected Kuroko’s sarcastic jab,  something along the lines  _And_   _Kagami-kun always makes fun about **my**  lack of stamina_, any moment now.

Silence.

Kagami blinked.

"Hey. Kuroko?" He shook the boy beneath him. When he didn’t get a response, he lowered his head to listen.

"You little shit." Kagami grumbled half annoyed and half revealed, when he realized that Kuroko was asleep. The boy mumbled something, but otherwise he was out cold. Kagami snorted lightly and returned to his side of the bed. He brought the covers back and put them around Kuroko and himself.

He looked at the exhausted boy next to him and had to snort.

_What a failure._

He thought, but he wasn’t really annoyed. Just tired.

He breathed in Kuroko’s clean and pleasant smell and before he knew it, he was also out.  


End file.
